


To bare your pains

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Brooklyn 99 Soulmate Drabbles [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Fic, Drabble, F/M, Giving Birth, Pain Sharing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Amy is about to give birth and Jake tries to help.From the Tumblr Prompt:The one where you can transfer any pain/injuries your soulmate has onto yourself





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, if I was going to give them a Midwife, of /course/ it was going to he Trixie from Call the Midwife!

"No Amy I told you, I--  _ AHHHHHH _ \-- I have this this is totally --  _ holy fucking shit _ \-- can manage here."   
  
"No you can't Jake! This makes no sense stop! This is my pain you're dealing with now let go of my hand."   
  
"Nope." Grimaced Jake, his grasp on her fingers tighter than ever, knuckles white with the effort "You're the one who's had to carry them for nine months, had fat feet, puked all over the place, looked like you swallowed an alien; I can at least do this last bit for you!"   
  
Amy threw their midwife an exasperated look, hoping that she'd make her fool of a soulmate see sense. Nurse Trixie gave a little shrug "To be quite honest it's refreshing to see a man take the responsibility for a change."   
  
"But look at him! He's going to die!"   
  
"Darling, if he dies then it will be because you have; and I'm not going to let that happen so come on now. Let's get this show on the road at last, aye?"   
  
"Come on Jake, breath." Amy soothed "In and out, in and out,"   
  
Jake did as he was told, and Amy copied him.   
  
"That's it you two, now what's going to happen is that whenever Amy pushes, Jake is going to feel it, but if something is going wrong you'll both still know about it. This is all quite exciting really," she added at the end a bit too brightly "I've not had soulmates before. A lot of spouses, but no  _ actual _ soulmates. It's like living in a movie. It must be wonderful!"   
  
"No it's not it sucks." Amy, grimaced "If he gets a song stuck in his head then it's stuck in mine too! I've had 'Shake it Off' going round for weeks!"   
  
"Yeah well when are you going to stop dreaming about stationery and get an imagination." Jake snapped back   
  
"Come on you two, nice calming thoughts."   
  
"And leave Taylor Swift out of this Amy." Added Jake "She's an angel."   
  
"We are not naming our child Swift."   
  
"Amy, I need you to do a big push for me." Came Trixie's voice from between her legs. Things had obviously been progressing sooner than she'd thought.   
  
Even then it took a long time. Jake refused to give up his hold on her at anytime. His face was bright red, sweat sticking to his brow and Amy was pretty sure she'd never been more in love with the idiot. He didn't need to be doing this, sure he'd been the one to first voice having children but that didn't mean he was the one who needed to take all the pain. He'd done it without hesitation, as soon as he'd arrived at the hospital he'd taken a hold of her hand and not let go since.   
  
"Great, you're almost there you two. One last push."   
  
Amy pushed and Jake screamed but soon there was another noise filling the room. Amy felt her heart break and mend all at the same time.   
  
"Congratulations, you have a baby girl."   
  
Jake finally let go of her hand, collapsing back against the wall as he laughed. Trixie cut the cord and placed the baby into his arms.   
  
"Amy, she's beautiful." He whispered underneath the shout as Amy was suddenly hit with all the pain and tiredness he'd been holding for her.   
  
"Absolutely perfect." He smiled, giving the baby his finger to hold as he ignored the Spanish curses. They'd have to talk about not swearing in front of the baby later. For now all he wanted to do was sleep.   
  
He had just given birth, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Comments/Kudos or on Tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan


End file.
